Señora señora
by Don Cocono
Summary: Porque todos le debemos respeto y amor a la mujer que nos dio la vida.
**Disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo. La trama y los personajes originales son míos.
**

* * *

 _Algunos piensan que es necesario portar un arma para poder llamarse guerreros. Eso se ha comprobado muchas veces a lo largo de la historia. Sin embargo, también la misma historia nos ha enseñado que la gente pude luchar sin necesidad de cortar a alguien o descargar una pistola. Basta con afrontar los retos del día a día con temple, de sonreír cuando se está conversando, de mostrarse positivo ante todo, de hacer las cosas que amas y ver que tus buenas acciones rinden frutos. Con eso, ya tenemos garantizado algo que se llama felicidad._

 _Y obteniendo eso, da mejores resultados en las batallas, aunque no se empuñe un arma jamás en la existencia._

 _Si no, preguntémosles a estos chicos, que conocieron a formidables guerreras cuando abrieron los ojos por primera vez._

* * *

Las mañanas para Rukia nunca habían sido tan atareadas, no al menos desde hace algunos años. Al vivir en el Seireitei, siempre estaba en un constante modo activo: ir a su Escuadrón, entrenar, ordenar papeleo, matar Huecos y descansar un poco. Pero, desde hace tiempo, ella experimentó una ardua experiencia con la cual aprendió infinidad de cosas.

La mujer de ojos índigo se encontraba en medio de una cocina, calentando té, café y arroz al vapor en una estufa, mientras picaba algunas verduras. En una mesa de en medio ya había puestos cinco tazones, una tetera y palillos.

— Buenos días, mamá —le saludó una menuda jovencita de unos quince años muy parecida a ella, ligeramente más alta, de brillante y corto pelo anaranjado y ojos índigo. Tenía puesto el uniforme de la Academia de Segadores

— Masaki, ve a despertar a tus hermanos, por favor —le pidió la mujer—. Y cuando vengas ayúdame con el desayuno.

— Sí, mamá —respondió Masaki, retirándose de la cocina.

Rukia dio un suspiro de cansancio y nostalgia. Ella, tiempo atrás, jamás se imaginó que les daría parte de su vida, su espacio y su cariño a otras personas. Pero alguien más llegó a su vida y le demostró que no importaba el espacio y tiempo ya que siempre estaría ahí. Y, aunque dudó por mucho tiempo, terminó por unir su vida a él. Luego vino la época en que tuvo que soportar dolores y cargar con algo que tampoco se imaginó: una vida. Muchas veces se creyó incapaz de eso, pero, y gracias al fluir de los años, vio que los resultados valían la pena.

A los pocos minutos Masaki llegó acompañada de tres jóvenes, dos hombres y una mujer. Uno de los varones era un alto y atlético chico de alrededor de diecisiete años, cabello negro alborotado, ojos marrones y que sólo tenía puestos sus bóxers negros. El otro era un niño de unos diez años que apenas le llegaba a la cadera al adolescente, con un alborotado pelo naranja oscuro, y alegres y grandes ojos índigo, y vestía un pijama de color azul cielo. La mujer al lado de Masaki era una chica de unos trece años muy idéntica a ella, un poco más baja que la muchacha de pelo naranja, de pelo negro hasta la media espalda, un poco desordenado y con un mechón que cruzaba su rostro, el cual tenía unos grandes y brillantes ojos marrones y, al igual que Masaki, traía el uniforme de la Academia de Segadores.

— Kaien, por favor ponte algo de ropa por el amor de Dios —le regañó Rukia al chico pelinegro—, ¿qué tal si tenemos invitados ahora mismo?

Kaien se alzó de hombros: — Por mi, bien. Pueden ver que estoy mejor que papá cuando él tenía mi edad —respondió y se sentó a la mesa.

Rukia no lo pensó dos veces y le arrojó un salero, el cual dio de lleno en la cabeza del chico: — ¡Ve a vestirte si no quieres llegar tarde a la Academia con tus hermanas! —gritó, haciendo que los cuatro muchachos se quedaran algo estáticos por el desplante de su madre.

Finalmente, Kaien obedeció, y Masaki se acercó a ayudarle a su mamá. A su vez los otros jóvenes se sentaron a la mesa.

— Hisana, ¿ya arreglaste tu cuarto? —preguntó la mujer a la joven pelinegra y ojos marrones.

Hisana negó: — No, mamá, más al rato lo limpio —contestó con desgana, y bostezó.

Rukia frunció los labios y volteó a verla: — Ve jovencita, o tal vez quieres intentar limpiar un desorden congelado o, por qué no, intentar limpiar mientras eres un cubo de hielo —amenazó.

La joven pelinegra sintió un escalofrió: — Enseguida vuelvo mamá —y desapareció rápidamente de la cocina.

Rukia miró al niño de pelo naranja: — Mamoru, hoy vienes conmigo al Escuadrón. Tu padre se fue de misión —dijo, mientras acercaba la olla con arroz y le servía un poco al infante.

— Sí, mami—habló Mamoru, y le sonrió, mientras Masaki tomaba asiento al lado de él. Rukia también le devolvió la sonrisa.

No había duda que los hijos de Rukia obedecían, aunque a regañadientes. Sin embargo, ellos admiraban y querían mucho a su madre, ya que siempre habían escuchado historias sorprendentes de ella, que era la mejor heroína de la Sociedad de Almas y poseedora de increíbles habilidades. Pero de lo que ellos estaban seguros era que esa mujer les profesaba un cariño inmenso, que siempre se aseguraba que volvieran a casa, que tuvieran un plato de comida, que cumplieran con sus entrenamientos, y, sobretodo, que siempre estuvieran unidos como la familia que hace décadas conoció.

* * *

Orihime se encontraba en su habitación, peinando su largo cabello anaranjado. Luego de unos pases, dejó el cepillo y arregló su uniforme de segador. Pero se detuvo, ya que detectó que alguien estaba detrás de su puerta.

— ¿Pasa algo, Youro, Sora? —preguntó la mujer a la nada. La puerta de su habitación se abrió y pasaron dos adolescentes. Una chica de unos dieciséis años de ligeras curvas, de pelo negro largo, lacio y un poco desordenado, y unos grandes ojos grises, y a su vez portaba un kimono blanco con bordes negros. El otro era un joven que no pasaba los trece años, delgado, de pelo naranja y unos alegres ojos verdes, el cual vestía una ligera yukata y unos pantalones deportivos, ambos de color azul marino.

La joven de ojos grises asintió: — Sí, encontramos esto mientras recogíamos los juguetes de Kaoru —respondió—. Estaba debajo de unos papeles.

Orihime tomó el objeto y sonrió con nostalgia. Era un DVD, dónde ella participaba con una de las más famosas orquestas del Mundo de los Vivos hace muchos años.

— Son misas de difuntos cuando canté con el maestro Lavona, Youro —respondió Orihime, dirigiéndose a la joven—. Antes de casarme con su padre, estuve en una compañía de ópera.

— ¿Te dedicaste a la ópera? —cuestionó el chico— ¿Sabías cantar?

La mujer de pelo naranja le sonrió al chico: — Sólo por algunos años, antes de morir, Sora —contestó—. Y sí, sé cantar. Fui una soprano, me costó mucho pero pude sacar mi voz.

— ¿Nos enseñarías a cantar, mamá? —inquirió Youro.

— Tendría que llevarlos con el maestro de canto, y vive muy lejos de aquí —respondió la mujer—. Pero no se preocupen, si voy al Mundo de los Vivos, traeré un teclado y les enseñaré lo que aprendí.

Youro y Sora sonrieron. Ella con una pequeña mueca, él con un gesto muy amplio. Ahora su madre, excelente persona en manejo del Kidoh y control de presión espiritual, les iba a enseñar algo completamente distinto a lo que estaban acostumbrados.

— ¿Podemos mostrarle esto a nuestro amigos? —cuestionó Sora, señalando la película.

Orihime sonrió más: — A su padre le gusta mucho —dijo y les devolvió el DVD—. Creo que deberían dejarlo donde estaba, se va a poner como loco si se entera que otras personas saben de él. Vayan por su hermanito, tengo que llegar al Cuarto Escuadrón con su padre —y se levantó del asiento.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron: — Sí, mamá —respondieron al unísono.

Youro y Sora dejaron a su madre en la habitación, para que terminara de arreglarse y fueron a ver dónde estaba Kaoru, su hermano pelinegro y de ojos verde grisáceos que tenía unos nueve años. Los tres la querían mucho, pues su padre les había contado tantas cosas de ella, como que tenía un gran temple, increíbles poderes de sanación, resistencia hacia el ataque psicológico y la capacidad de anteponer la felicidad de otros a la de ella. Y ahora, con el descubrimiento del disco, querían saber qué otras cosas se guardaba para sí una persona como Orihime.

* * *

Momo se encontraba en la sala de su casa, compuesta por tres sofás de tela beige y una mesita. Se encontraba leyendo los informes de su Escuadrón, cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta. La mujer alzó la vista y sonrió al ver quién era.

Un joven y delgado quinceañero algo más alto que ella, de pelo alborotado y blanco, y ojos color marrón oscuro, y vestido con el uniforme de la Academia de Segadores estaba parado a la entrada de la sala. Llevaba lo que parecía un papel en las manos. Se lo tendió a Momo y ella lo leyó, sólo para pegar un grito que la hizo levantarse y que provocó que se sobresaltara el chico.

— Felicidades, Kibo —dijo Momo, abrazando al joven—. El primero en todo, eres igual a tu padre. No me sorprendería si saliendo de la Academia te reclutan de inmediato. Hay que decírselo a tu padre, tal vez esta noche…

— Mamá, no es para tanto —respondió el joven, algo abochornado—. Sólo fue una simple premiación, no es necesario que hagas…

— Sí, Kibo —refutó una chica bastante parecida a Momo, sólo que de unos trece años y tenía los ojos de color azul turquesa, quien estaba recargada en la entrada de la sala—. Hasta mencionaste a mamá en tu discurso de premiación, ¿no lo recuerdas?

— Cállate, Yuki —replicó Kibo, sonrojándose más —. Tú también deberías ser la mejor de tu clase, pero a ti parece que no te importa. Además, sí, mencioné a mamá en la premiación, ¿contenta?

La joven de ojos turquesa iba a reclamar pero Momo se adelanto: — Chicos, no es necesario que se empiecen a insultar. Mejor vayan a ver si Suno y Umi ya limpiaron el desastre de sus cuartos —pidió.

— Si, mamá —asintió Kibo y salió de la sala.

La mujer volvió a sumirse en el papeleo, pero algo en la sala llamó su atención.

— ¿Pasa algo, Yuki? —cuestionó Momo al ver que el semblante de su hija estaba serio.

— ¿A ti no te pasaba lo mismo, mamá? —inquirió Yuki, con ojos vidriosos— ¿Tú no te sentías menos al ser comparada?

Momo respiró hondo: — Si te refieres a que siempre me consideraron un fracaso, te comprendo hija —respondió. Su hija se sorprendió ante su acierto—. Hace mucho tiempo la gente nunca me consideró digna de ser segadora ni de ser teniente, incluso me llegaron a llamar zorra. Y pese a que demostré mi potencial, la gente no me vio con buenos ojos. Y un día me reclutaron a una aventura en dónde recorrí una buena parte del mundo al lado de tu padre, peleé en una batalla llena de monstruos y heme aquí. Sólo tienes que creer en tu fuerza y tu poder, y dejar que el mundo vea de lo que eres capaz.

La más joven de las mujeres se sorprendió con las palabras de su madre, ya que eran idénticas a los pensamientos que la turbaban en ese instante.

— Así que no te rindas hija, si gustas yo puedo entrenarte en el Kidoh —sugirió Momo, sonriéndole.

Yuki abrazó a Momo: — Gracias mamá. Prometo esforzarme cada día para ser como tú y papá —dijo.

— Eso espero hija, sé que tú puedes y lo vas a lograr —comentó la mujer y soltó a Yuki para darle un pequeño beso en la frente—. Ahora ve si Kibo está ayudando a Suno y a Umi a limpiar, o se fue al jardín para entrenar con tu padre.

La joven de ojos turquesas salió de la sala con una sonrisa, dejando a Momo con el trabajo de su Escuadrón. Yuki y sus hermanos siempre defendieron a su madre de malintencionados comentarios desde pequeños, y cuando supieron la historia de la mujer durazno, la admiraron mucho más gracias a los acontecimientos y acciones en los que se vio envuelta. Porque para ellos, Momo era el perfecto ejemplo de que nunca se dieran por vencidos por muy débiles que fueran en apariencia.

* * *

Nemu caminaba tranquilamente por su residencia, una modesta casa en el interior del Seireitei. Era de noche, y el claro de luna se colaba por las traslúcidas paredes. Al andar por un pasillo vio que una de las puertas estaba abierta, así que se dirigió hacia ella.

Al llegar al marco, vio que la puerta daba al jardín, adornado por cerezos y un estanque. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de la mujer fue un joven de unos dieciséis años, delgado y de pelo azul oscuro sentado en las escaleras ante la puerta. Vestía una simple playera y pantalones deportivos, y el claro de luna brillaba en sus grandes y delgadas gafas.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Souken? —preguntó la mujer, sentándose al lado del chico.

Souken se acomodó sus gafas: — No es nada, mamá, es sólo que tengo algunas dudas —respondió.

Nemu puso su mano derecha en el hombro de su hijo: ― ¿Qué es lo que te hace dudar? —inquirió.

El joven miró a su madre. Nemu leyó en los ojos verdes de su primogénito que las inquietudes e inseguridades le llenaban la cabeza.

— ¿Es cierto qué papá fue un quincy? ¿Y que además fue un traidor en la guerra? —cuestionó.

La mujer esbozó una pequeña sonrisa: — Todo eso es cosa del pasado, hijo. Tu padre dejó de ser un quincy hace muchísimo tiempo.

— Es que pensé, si papá estuviera vivo, sería un quincy. Y yo y mis hermanos también. Que podríamos tener ese tipo de poderes —dijo el joven.

— ¿No estás conforme con ser un segador? —inquirió Nemu.

Souken se encogió de hombros: — Pues la verdad, me he preguntado que se sentiría ser un quincy —contestó.

Nemu acarició el pelo de su hijo por algunos segundos. Ella aprendió con los años que ese gesto siempre reconfortaba a sus dos hijos y a su hija.

— Tu padre cuando era un quincy tuvo muchos problemas —habló la mujer—. Una vez peleó en una batalla contra los monstruos en el Mundo de los Vivos. Y aunque ganó, los monstruos lo decapitaron, lo destriparon, lo despellejaron y lo asaron para celebrar la victoria. Además, el amo Mayuri siempre quiso experimentar con él, abrir su cuerpo, estudiar su sangre. Pero cuando murió, perdió todo el interés en tu padre y lo dejó en paz.

Souken le dirigió una mirada aterrada a su madre. Nemu tenía una franqueza que hacía estremecer a la gente, incluso a su propia familia. Pero el chico se recompuso de inmediato, ya que estaba más que acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios.

— Es hora que duermas, mañana tienes que ir a la Academia —dijo Nemu, y se levantó—. Y nunca dudes de quien eres, Souken. Me pasó a mí, y espero que no te pase a ti.

Y Souken no podía estar más agradecido al tener como madre a una mujer lista, honesta, bonita y directa. Pese a que muchos la consideraban una fría persona e inclusive una máquina, para él y sus hermanos era la viva imagen del raciocinio y el análisis.

— Sí, mamá —respondió el joven, levantándose del suelo e internándose en la casa con su madre.

* * *

En una destartalada tienda de golosinas, un muchacho de veinticinco años, delgado, de pelo morado algo desaliñado y ojos grises estaba sentado. Vestía con un pijama a rayas verdes y blancas, y lanzaba un sombrero de igual diseño al aire y lo atrapaba.

— ¿A quién esperas, Nasuke? Sabes que son las dos de la mañana —cuestionó una voz femenina— ¿Esperas a alguna novia, picarón? ¿Es por eso qué tienes el sombrero de tu padre contigo? Es un buen detalle, a mi me gustó, pero te sugeriría ponerte algo más formal que tu pijama.

Nasuke se dio la media vuelta y vio a Yoruichi, quien sólo vestía una ligera bata de dormir.

— A nadie en especial, mamá —respondió el joven—. Y este es mi sombrero, el de papá tiene dos tipos de rayas, el mío sólo rayas en un sentido.

Yoruichi miró al joven. El chico tenía una lúgubre mirada, diferente a las que tenía siempre, además a su voz le faltaba el típico dejo de burla heredado de su padre.

— Tú tienes algo, hijo —dijo la mujer morena, después de algunos segundos de silencio—, y me vas a decir que es.

Nasuke suspiró derrotado: — Es que no he logrado nada, mamá —habló—. A mi edad, papá ya había logrado muchas cosas, había inventado tantos aparatos. Y yo sigo sin progresar en nada.

Yoruichi dio un pequeño suspiro, apretó su puño derecho y, de manera presta, le dio un fuerte coscorrón a su hijo.

— ¡¿Pero qué diablos te pasa mamá?! —exclamó Nasuke, sobándose la zona golpeada.

— Se lo dije a Ichigo en su día, y te lo voy a decir a ti, pequeño tonto —comenzó la mujer—. Si estás con una actitud de derrota, créeme que no vas a lograr nada. Lucha por lo que quieres, lucha por una meta, pero sobretodo levántate ante cada fracaso con más determinación de la que tuviste al inicio. Y tú —le señaló con índice derecho—, nunca dejes que te invada la sombra de tu padre, ni la mía ni la de nadie. Él es un hombre bastante inteligente, siempre tiene la solución para todo. Pero hubo casos en los que nunca supo qué hacer, como cuando nos capturaron los monstruos o cuando llegaste tú y tus hermanos a este mundo.

— ¿En serio? —cuestionó Nasuke, alzando la ceja derecha.

— Sí en serio. Además, ¿por qué no sigues también mi ejemplo? —cuestionó, imprimiéndole una pequeña nota de histriónica tristeza a sus palabras—. Yo puedo ayudar a transformarte en algún animal. O también puedes estudiar las formas de vida en ambos mundos, eres muy bueno en biología, y a tu padre le falla un poco eso. Él se dedica prácticamente a inventar cosas para la guerra, tú puedes dedicarte a estudiar la vida.

El joven se quedó pensativo. Su madre tenía una forma algo rara de levantarle los ánimos, pero tenía mucha razón. No debía estar triste por no ser igual a su legendario padre ya que, como dijo su progenitora, él tenía sus propios talentos y debía explotarlos para ser único.

Nasuke sonrió: — Sí mamá tienes razón.

Yoruichi le devolvió el gesto: — Bueno, ahora a dormir. Mañana te vas a levantar a buscar trabajo, y ese es un buen paso para dejar de parecerte a tu padre —agregó y regresó a su alcoba.

Y sin decir más, el chico de pelo morado se fue a su habitación.

* * *

Una atractiva mujer de pelo naranja claro se encontraba sentada en la sala en penumbras de su casa. Las traslúcidas cortinas dejaban pasar un poco la luz de la luna, la cual dejaba ver su fruncido rostro y el camisón que llevaba.

La puerta de la casa se abrió, y por ella estaban entraron seis figuras de manera sigilosa. Rangiku inmediatamente encendió la luz y pudo contemplar a los intrusos.

Eran seis jóvenes, tres hombres y tres mujeres. El más grande de ellos era un chico como de veintitrés años, de pelo naranja un poco ondulado y ojos de un intenso azul, de escultural cuerpo y facciones muy atractivas. La segunda en edad era una chica de unos veintidós años, muy parecida a Rangiku en cuerpo y cara, a excepción del pelo, que era gris plata y muy liso y largo hasta la cintura y los ojos eran de un intenso morado. El mediano de los hombres era un joven de unos veintiún años, delgado, con el pelo rubio corto y unos curiosos ojos de color rojo cereza. La mujer intermedia era una chica como de unos veinte años, con un cuerpo un poco menos exuberante que Rangiku, de pelo rosa muy suave y ojos azul cielo. El más joven de los hombres era un varón de alrededor de diecinueve años, esbelto, de pelo gris pizarra y ojos lila. Y la más chica era una jovencita de dieciocho años, delgada y de curvas ligeras, de pelo naranja brillante y ojos de un pálido azul zafiro.

Claramente los seis venían bastante borrachos, pues el más chico de los hombres cayó de cara al suelo y la mediana de las mujeres se apoyaba en la pared como si su vida dependiera de ello. Los demás tenían sonrisas estúpidas adornando su rostro y el aroma que destilaban era inconfundible.

— ¿Me pueden decir a qué hora es esta de llegar? —cuestionó Rangiku, claramente enojada.

— Pues, las dos y media de la mañana, ma —respondió el hombre de pelo naranja, haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano derecha.

La mujer mayor frunció el ceño: — Ya sé que son las dos y media de la mañana, Keiji —dijo—. Saben que deben llamarme, me preocupo por ustedes cuando salen.

— ¿Y por qué te preocupas, eh? —inquirió la chica de pelo plateado—. Sé que tú ni siquiera llegabas a tu casa por ahogarte en el bar madre, así que no me reclames nada.

— No me hables así, Ino —le regañó Rangiku, y se acercó para apretarle fuertemente la mejilla izquierda, luego miro al chico que estaba tirado en el piso—. Y se puede saber, ¿qué demonios le dieron de tomar a Natsu?

El hombre rubio soltó una risa débil: — Es que le hicimos tomar una botella entera de vodka, ma —respondió.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste qué, Rei?! —gritó la mujer, y se inclinó sobre el chico para ponerlo de costado.

Rei se encogió de hombros y acentuó su sonrisa: — Yo escuché que eras incapaz de beber una botella entera de esa cosa, ma —dijo—. Muchos en la fiesta no nos creían, y Natsu defendió tu honor alcohólico.

— ¿Honor alcohólico? —repitió Rangiku dubitativa— ¿Pero dónde demonios han oído eso?

— Pues en las fiestas mamá —comentó la chica de pelo rosa—. Todos hablan de la legendaria Rangiku que podía desaparecer litros de licor en cuestión de segundos e irse a su casa caminando como si nada —y se volvió a recargar en la pared.

— No digas tonterías Ginji —le refutó Rangiku—. Y de ti no quiero oír ninguna palabra Nanami —señaló a la chica de pelo naranja intenso—. Es más, todos se me van a sus cuartos en este instante, o si no…

— ¿O si no qué, ya no nos dejarás salir? —cuestionó Keiji—. De todas maneras despertaremos frescos, ma, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Rangiku sonrió maliciosa: — Bueno, entonces yo mañana les preparé el desayuno. Le diré a su padre que me deje cocinar —dijo, e hizo una pose pensativa—. Un delicioso remedio para la resaca, que consistirá en frijoles fermentados con mayonesa, tofu maduro, un poco de queso y bañado en jarabe de chocolate. Eso va a aliviar a mis niños de su malestar.

A los cinco hermanos les dio una fuerte arcada de oír la mezcla. Rangiku sonrió en señal de victoria.

— Entonces, ¿van a subir a acostarse en este instante? —inquirió la mujer, alzando la ceja.

— Si mamá —dijeron los cinco jóvenes que aún estaban de pie.

Los seis hijos de Rangiku subieron a trompicones y a rastras a sus respectivas habitaciones, a excepción de Natsu quien fue cargado por su madre.

Rangiku se frotó la frente en señal de disgusto. Sus hijos eran buenas personas, eran muy responsables en sus respectivos escuadrones y no había queja alguna de ellos. Pero cuando se trataba de alcohol, los seis se perdían completamente en él, casi como recordándole a su madre que en la vida y en la muerte todo se paga.

Sin embargo, para Rangiku fue una prueba más tener a los seis en su vida. Fue difícil, porque ella nunca se esperó ser madre y con la llegada de Keiji fue un cambio radical en su estilo de vida, pues debía dejar toda vieja costumbre para adoptar un estilo más responsable. Las fiestas disminuyeron, aprendió cosas nuevas y poco a poco fue abriéndose camino en el complicado mundo de la maternidad, y aunque quiso darse por vencida, tenía una poderosa razón para seguir. Y luego fueron otras cinco razones más para levantar la cara y sentirse orgullosa.

Aun así, pese a todas las penurias que pasó y compartió con su pareja, hizo de sus hijos personas competentes y de buen carácter, aunque con ciertos defectos. Los apoyó cuando entraron a la Academia, estuvo a su lado cuando a cada uno le dieron su notificación de reclutamiento, e incluso los llegó a entrenar cuando llegaban a casa frustrados de no rendir en las misiones. Además, a Rangiku le bastaba con que llegaran sonrientes de sus misiones o los emotivos abrazos que le daban después de que ella volviera de Hueco Mundo o el Mundo de los Vivos sin ningún rasguño.

Sus hijos siempre se mostraron agradecidos con ella y, pese a que ellos eran igual de borrachos de lo que una vez fue ella, siempre le guardaron un cariño muy profundo, el cual le demostraban cada vez que podían.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Rangiku se fue a acostar. Pero primero iba a dejar a su ebrio angelito en su cama, esperando que no vomitase en el trayecto.

* * *

 _Y para todos estos chicos y chicas, no cabe duda que antes de entablar amistad con otros niños y niñas conocieron a una mujer que consideraron su primera amiga, su primer modelo a seguir, su primera consejera, su primera confidente, su primera maestra y su primera protectora. Y pese a lucir muy diferentes, esas mujeres tienen algo especial que comparten._

 _Que a todas ellas les llaman mamá._

* * *

 **Notas del autor:  
**

 ***Hola. Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, sólo que ahora con una historia con temática del día de las madres. En México se celebra cada 10 de Mayo. Y como dice el título, me base en la famosa canción que interpreta Denisse de Kalaf.  
**

 ***Este es mi particular punto de vista de como se comportarían cada una de ellas. Así que espero su opinión.**

 ***Tal vez algunos no comprendan algunas situaciones de las que hablan las mujeres, pero para los que leen mis otras historias está más que claro.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Nos vemos**


End file.
